Butterscotch
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Seijuurou and Makoto spend some quality time together as they head over to Tokyo. It's a little awkward, but hopefully they get... closer! And a little guest appearance featuring a certain duo from a certain basketball anime... couldn't help myself!


**Author's Note: **Still not dropping this ship! It's my OTP still. Thank you for reading and your continued support! I hope you enjoy the special guests for this little onzie!

And if anybody is interested in forming a Seikoto fanclub, please PM me, or if I don't reply, tweet me at lususlashout.

* * *

**Butterscotch  
**_A story by Charlene Heo_

* * *

"Yo, Tachibana!"

The red-haired captain gave a friendly wave as he spotted the brunet waiting for him at Iwatobi station. The two captains had planned to head over to Tokyo together, to handle some administrative work for their teams before the Nationals.

"Ah, good morning, Mikoshiba-san." Makoto gave one of his signature sweet smiles as he waved back. He was wearing a dark-green shirt, Seijuurou noticed. It certainly brought out his eyes.

The taller raised an eyebrow. "Just Seijuurou is fine."

"Really?" Makoto blinked. "It seems a little too informal…" At this, Seijuurou chuckled, slinging an arm around a startled Makoto's shoulders. "What, don't worry about stuff like that! We'll be working together a lot this upcoming season, so try to loosen up."

Hearing Captain Mikoshiba's deep voice at such close proximity made Makoto blush, looking awkwardly at the ground as they walked towards the ticket machines.

Seijuurou's arm was still slung over his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah."

Tokyo was buzzing with activity, as usual. Especially since it was the Shibuya district, where they had gotten off… now how would they find the sports center?

"Mikoshiba-san, do you have the directions?" Makoto asked curiously, gripping the strap of his shoulder bag anxiously. Being in such a crowded and unfamiliar place made him feel out of place… especially without Haru-chan's comforting presence.

"Oi, Tachibana. I told you to call me Seijuurou." The redhead repeated. "Just try, _Makoto_?" Seijuurou jokingly added. The brunet laughed nervously.

"Ah… alright, Seijuurou-san."

"Drop the –san, will you?!"

"I'm sorry…?"

Seijuurou blinked, and then leaned his head back with an amused sigh.

"Cute."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

* * *

The center was rather crowded, especially with managers – or captains like themselves – some even wearing their uniforms or team jackets. The teams from the Tokyo area looking especially professional, their captain's jacket having their school crest stitched on the front, along with the badges of several sponsors.

"Wow…" Makoto muttered. He wondered if their very own Iwatobi Swim Club would be able to reach that kind of level before he and Haru-chan graduated.

"Don't let it bother you," Seijuurou said, throwing a nasty glare in the direction of the captain. "That's Narabashi High's team. They're all sellouts."

"Sellouts?"

"Yeah. They're in it for the fame and money. I mean, c'mon, my team's won the regional championships two times, and we haven't accepted any sponsors. We don't want to dirty our uniforms with those ugly logos."

Makoto laughed, turning his head away slightly. Seijuurou was half-offended and intrigued.

"What's so funny about that?!" He demanded.

Makoto smiled and muffled his lips with his palm. "S-Sorry," He laughed, gasping for air as he nearly fell backwards. Seijuurou quickly placed his hands on Makoto's lower back, steadying him.

"Ah-! … Well, it just sounded like you cared more about the uniforms…" The brunet said after the redhead's save, blushing a little and feeling embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

Seijuurou shrugged, releasing the brunet. "What's wrong with wanting to preserve the fashionable state of my uniform? I had a lot of design input, y'know. Don't our uniforms look great?"

"Really? That's impressive! They look really good." Makoto complemented with a smile.

"… Thanks." Seijuurou said, not really sure why his heart just skipped a beat.

Cute.

* * *

After receiving their instructions and the details of the tournament, Makoto texted Gou the vital information, telling her he'd pass her the pamphlets on Monday. Normally, she would have come along with him on occasions like this, but she was at the amusement park with her friends.

"Who's that? You texting Gou-chan?" Seijuurou inquired eagerly. Makoto nodded, giving the redhead an amused glance. "She's busy today, that's why she didn't come along with me."

"Ah, what a shame! She's a really cutie, that Gou-chan…"

Makoto bit his lip and tried to ignore that odd pang in his heart.

"Oh yeah, are you hungry?" Seijuurou asked. "Wanna grab something to eat? I hear there's a pretty cool burger joint down the street."

The feeling disappeared, and Makoto blinked. "You mean for dinner?" After all, it was well over seven, and it would take them about an hour to get back to Iwatobi, and Samezuka.

"Yeah. Why, burgers don't do it for you?" Seijuurou teased. "Got something good waiting at home?"

"Well… I'm usually always home for dinner… then I go and check up on Haru-chan to make sure _he's_ eating, too." Makoto admitted sheepishly, wondering if that sounded like something an obedient middle school student would do. Nagisa often asked why he still behaved so obediently, not even going out on weekend nights, instead choosing to spend time with his family or hang out at Haru-chan's house.

'What's wrong with that?' Makoto had thought, pouting slightly, until Haru-chan came to shoo Nagisa away. He could always count on Haru-chan to look out for him, he thought with a smile.

"That's so… nice of you." Seijuurou tried, scratching his head. "Wow. You know, Matsuoka said you were pretty hardworking. I really didn't believe him at first- you look like you'd be hanging out with your girlfriend a lot."

"I… don't have a girlfriend," Makoto admitted sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"Oi, oi, what are you apologizing for? That's not weird. I mean, _I_ don't have a girlfriend right now, but that doesn't make me weird…" The Samezuka captain trailed off, sounding a little unsure.

Makoto had to hide a snicker behind his hand again.

Seijuurou glared playfully.

"Matsuoka also said you reminded him of an obedient housewife."

"Hey!"

* * *

Maji Burger was rather crowded.

They entered, and found a seat near the window. Makoto insisted Seijuurou ordered first while he stayed, and the redhead nodded thanks, heading off to the counter.

Makoto shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He was having dinner with Mikoshiba− uh… _Seijuurou-san_. Hopefully it wouldn't be too awkward. The brunet had never been a people person, and often hid behind Haruka or Rin when they had been younger, letting them do the talking.

He just didn't understand how Nagisa did it, being so charismatic and all.

Just then, an extremely tall and muscular redhead walked in, talking to himself. He headed over to the table Makoto was seated at, and stopped short when he saw that it had been occupied.

"Ah, Kuroko, our table's been taken." He said… to whom?

"It's a shame, Kagami-kun. If only you hadn't insisted on washing your hair…" A blank voice came from behind Makoto, causing him to yelp and leap out of his seat. A pale, teal-haired boy was staring at the taller redhead blankly.

"Would you rather me smell like sweat socks during dinner?!"

"But Kagami-kun smells anyway."

"… Why you!"

Where had he come from?!

"Uh," Makoto tried, placing a hand over his chest to steady his heart. "I can let you have this table if you'd like… I'm sure I can find another…"

The redhead blinked, and then began shaking his head violently, looking sheepish.

"Oh, it's okay, seriously! That's not what I was implying! It's just that we hit this joint after practice a lot." He apologized.

The teal-haired boy (Makoto had nearly forgotten him! What little presence…) bowed formally.

"I apologise for his thoughtlessness."

"OI, KUROKO!" The redhead called 'Kagami' yelled.

Makoto smiled. He was oddly reminded of Nagisa and Rei's bantering.

"It's alright." The brunet said, giving them another smile, his eyes sparkling with amusement. The redhead stilled for a moment, captivated by such an award-winning expression.

"Yeah… Well, we're gonna go sit somewhere else. See ya." The redhead gave him a smirk and a wave, the pale boy trailing behind him.

Makoto waved back, sitting back down in his chair.

Not more than five seconds after he did so, Seijuurou returned.

"Who were those guys?" The redhead asked. "Someone you know? He was pretty tall, huh."

"Oh, nothing," Makoto said, deciding that the details weren't really relevant. "He was just saying hi… or something."

"… Or something?" Seijuurou asked, leaning forward. Makoto smiled sheepishly, leaning back. "W-What is it, Seijuurou-san?"

The redhead narrowed his gaze and grabbed his burger. "Nothin'. You should go get your food now."

"Ah… okay." Makoto squeaked.

He grabbed his wallet and headed for the counter, wondering why Seijuurou had been acting suspicious.

Was it something he said?

* * *

The ride home was quiet.

Seijuurou had fallen asleep. That would be fine… if he did it normally. But then, nothing was ever normal when it came to a scene happening in a BL fan-fiction.

The redhead was leaning on Makoto, his head on Makoto's left shoulder, nose pressed to his neck.

Makoto was trying his very best not to react, desperately thinking of a way to wake the brunet up.

Poking him? Calling his name? Nudging him?

"Mnn…" The redhead mumbled, slinking further on Makoto, who felt his heart leap. "Smells nice…"

A blush erupted full-force across Makoto's cheeks.

Oh, why him?

"_Sei… san… wake up… train… off…_" A voice slowly lured Seijuurou out of dreamland, and he groaned, grabbing around for his alarm clock.

He heard a gasp, and felt someone tense against him… and realized that he wasn't in his bed at Samezuka, but rather, sleeping on someone.

Sleeping… on someone…?

He leaped up, and hit his head on the handlebar. Wow. He winced, holding his hand against the affected area. What the fuck?

"Seijuurou-san! Are you all right?" Makoto exclaimed, leaping to his feet. He wasn't as tall as Seijuurou, so thankfully, his head was spared.

"'M fine… sorry 'bout that. Should could've woke me up…" Seijuurou apologized awkwardly.

Before Makoto could reply, the train came to a stop.

"**Iwatobi Station. All passengers, please mind the platform gap.**" The intercom's voice came from the speakers.

Makoto stared, then quickly gave Seijuurou a quick bow and dashed out of the carriage…

… Leaving Seijuurou standing there, hating himself.

* * *

'_H-He grabbed my thigh_!' Makoto thought, covering his face in his hands. He groaned then, remembering the rude way he had left the other captain.

"I'll have to apologise later…" He sighed, and headed towards the exit.

And to his surprise, there stood Haru-chan, wearing a casual shirt and pants, and a hoodie. He looked bored, but looked up as Makoto approached, giving an unreadable gaze.

"Yo. Why's your face so red?" He asked. Makoto covered his cheeks. "Nothing! I'm just hot, that's all."

Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Right. Well, c'mon. Let's head home."

"You came to wait for me, Haru-chan?" Makoto asked happily, feeling touched. Haru-chan may not be very good with words, but he expressed his concern in a different way. But sometimes, Makoto was truly happy to see Haru-chan expressing himself more outwardly.

"Yeah. It was getting kind of late… it's nearly ten now." The raven-haired swimmer replied.

"Ah, really? I hadn't noticed−"

_**Bzzt! Bzzt! **_Makoto's phone buzzed, notifying him of a text message.

"Hm…?" Makoto flipped the phone open.

* * *

**From: Mikoshiba, Seijuurou  
Subject: Yo**

**Hey, you ok? Didn't mean 2 scare you like that. Call me and we'll hang out.  
And uh… I don't snore when I sleep do I?  
Please say no.**

* * *

Makoto burst out laughing, a rich, joy-filled sound that caused passers-by to stop and stare in admiration, and Haruka to usher his friend forwards protectively.

"What's so funny? Who's that?" He asked, looking pointedly at the phone.

"Nothing!" Makoto said, the pink colour returning to his cheeks. "C'mon, let's go, Haru-chan!"

"… Fine," Haruka shrugged, he'd find out sooner or later anyway. "And cut it out with the –chan already!"

The two headed home, under the moonlit sky.

Makoto would call Seijuurou tomorrow.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! _

_Once again, if you're interested in forming a __**SEIKOTO**__** FANCLUB**_ please contact me!


End file.
